1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique cell structure for a non-volatile memory used in erasable programmable, read only memory devices such as EEPROM and flash memory. More particularly the invention relates to a cell structure having a transistor which employs a pair of floating gates to store multi-bit binary data and to methods for fabricating and operating the memory cell.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory cells are known in which multiple bits of data can be stored by placing various levels of charge on the floating gate of the cell transistor which in turn affects the transistor threshold voltage Vt. By storing differing levels of charge and thus obtaining different levels of threshold voltage Vt a cell can store more than one bit of information therein. For example, in order to store two binary bits four levels of charge and correspondingly levels of Vt may be used. During a read operation, a decoder senses the transistor threshold Vt to determine the corresponding binary value of the multi-bit information, e.g. 00, 01, 10, 11.
In order to store higher densities of binary bits in the cell, it is necessary to correspondingly increase the number of Vt voltage levels corresponding to the number of bits of information which are stored. For example, in order to store three bits, eight levels of charge must be stored. As higher voltages are used, for charge storage, it introduces problems in the memory array including requiring a higher operating voltage, more power dissipation, and complex circuitry for reading, erasing and decoding the binary information. Moreover, if the number of charge levels increases without increasing the supply voltage, it becomes more difficult to detect the correct stored charge level. Accordingly, it becomes progressively more difficult to store larger numbers of digits of information in an erasable programmable memory cell having a floating gate.